


Obvious Question

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Archers
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Double Drabble, F/M, Pillow Talk, Religion, inter-faith relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has finished a tricky sermon. Usha has a trickier question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious Question

Stealthy footsteps across the bedroom floor. The mattress dipping as he sat down on the edge of the bed. A little sigh as he unlaced his shoes.

It was no good. Usha rolled over. 'Alan?'

'Sorry – did I wake you?' He finished undressing and slipped in beside her.

She found his hand and pulled him close. 'Not really. Did you finish your sermon?'

'Just about. They weren't the easiest readings to work with. _Do not be yoked together with unbelievers..._ I think someone's got it in for us, even now. On the bright side, that one's pretty much directly contradicted elsewhere.'

'Well done.' She yawned. 'On that subject... Can I ask you something?'

'Mm?'

'Mabel.'

'What about her?'

'You never thought she was _right_ , did you? About us, I mean?'

He hugged her tightly. 'Sweetheart. You know I didn't.'

'In which case...'

'Mm?'

'Why did you never point out to her how you were the one with the theology degree and the dog collar?'

He lay there. She could hear him thinking about it. 'I don't think there's a good answer to that,' he said at last. 'Only that, we were right. So it didn't matter.'

'But it did.'

'Yes.'


End file.
